


Ray Donovan Works

by Creedslove



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines, one-shots and headcanons about Ray :)





	1. Broken

Removing the dirt from the ground at his own pace, Ray divided his attention between wiping the sweat from his forehand and glance at the girl who was standing a couple of feet behind him. The heat was awful, his jacket was long ago left somewhere near his car and his shirt was now soaked. The girl didn’t seem in better shape either. Just because she wasn’t the one digging a grave, it didn’t mean the hot weather wasn’t affecting her. Or maybe it was death, Ray didn’t know for sure and thought it was for the best if he didn’t ask. His hands and arms were sore, where the fuck was Avi when he needed him? It’s not that it is impossible to ditch a body by himself, but it was certainly harder. He didn’t want help, not at least from her. He had done enough just by dragging her along into this whole mess. He was sure she already certainly thought he was a monster. No one sane enough would be around after witnessing what she did. Apart from the people he worked for or with and maybe his brothers, but only because they were as fucked up as he was. If only Ray could change that too he sighed.

Y/N was now looking at him from afar. Still leaning over his car, you didn’t dare stare at trunk, you knew damn well what - actually who - was wrapped and placed there. Ray seemed tense and his movements seemed even more fueled by rage. You felt your heart sink. You knew he was basically motivated by anger and pain. Emotional pain most of the time, which made him develop a behavior more and more aggressive throughout the years. He was almost never like that around you. I mean, as far as he could be more… calm. If work, problems with his family - the brothers, Mickey, the kids and especially Abby - didn’t interfere, he would just act like himself. You wouldn’t dare ask, but you had a good hunch you were pretty much the only person lately who could see and interact with a Ray Donovan who wasn’t all the time stressed out and angry at everything and looked ready to jump on you and kill you with his bare hands. With you he was most of the time relaxed, sweet almost. He would even laugh around you. Not that dark laugh or fake smile he often displayed to others. He actually had fun around you, it was almost like he looked  _happy_ near you. The very few people who knew about your relationship assumed what everybody else would if they were aware: you were his favorite fuck, probably his official mistress or something. You weren’t. You have never been sexually near Ray, apart from some wet dreams and some occasional lonely nights you spent pleasuring yourself thinking of him, nothing more happened. Not from a lack of attempts though. Until Ray figured out what was going on between you two, he made many moves on you, making clear his intentions of taking you to his bed in exchange of being spoiled by him and his money, just like every other girl he met. You still remember the first time he tried to fuck you.

                                                   …

You were home alone, only a couple of months after meeting him. You had gotten along just fine, or as fine as someone possibly could with Ray fucking Donovan. It was late at night and nothing good was on on TV. You were distracted by something on your phone when a knock on the door made you jump. It sounded urgent. Strong hands were knocking impatiently on your door. You stood up almost immediately and decided to check who the hell was after you, not ming your clothes - or lack of them. As you opened the door, you saw him. Looking as handsome as always, but there was something different about him. He looked defeated, sad even. For a person who could rarely show his emotions, you saw a depressed Ray Donovan in front of you. However, the minute he spotted you, your body, and realized you were wearing nothing more than a T-shirt that could barely cover your hips and some panties that wouldn’t even hide half of your ass - the one he ‘discreetly’ checked every single time you met or ran into each other by accident when hr truly thought you weren’t looking. He lost it, the only reaction was grabbing you by your hips and smashing your body against his as he pulled you for a hungry and breathtaking kiss. It felt like you were both on fire especially when you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he lifted you up and walked until the next wall so he could press you up there, holding you with his own body so he could have his free hands to wander around the body he had wished for and fantasized about for the past few months. He took your moans as a permission, even more than that, as an invitation to dry hump you, making you shiver when you felt his erection against your core. Being submitted to him felt good, felt right. But it was wrong, and you knew it. You broke the kiss as best as you could, claiming he was married. The moment you said that he let go of you. He looked mad, as if the fact that he was married made him upset. You thought it was a strange reaction. Ray wasn’t the kind of guy who would stop just because he remembered he was married. Fuck, if he gave a crap about being married he wouldn’t be there trying desperately to make you his. He smirked looking down at his pants, at the place his erection was extremely visible and he had thrusted onto you still with your clothes. You didn’t get what he thought so amusing until you followed his gaze and noticed the damp spot on his pants.

“You sure you wanna stop Y/N? You’re so fucking horny for me you made my pants wet.” He said challenging you. You felt your cheeks burning as he laughed at your sudden blush.

“Ray, oh my god… I…” You didn’t have time to finish it as he pulled you for another kiss. You wanted to resist but the need of touching him was bigger and you did as you pleased. Your hands were stroking eagerly every part of him you could reach. You smiled during the kiss as you heard a moan coming from him while you had your hands caressing his face and the line of his hair. You thought it was only arousal back then, but later you came to find that what made him moan like that was also a gentle touch, the feeling of being caressed by someone. You were reaching for his shirt in an absurd expectation of seeing and feeling him shirtless, until you felt something unusual on his clothes. They were also damp, but not the kind of damp you had left on him. As you opened your eyes and looked at the place your hands were resting, you widened your eyes as you definitely broke the kiss.

“Oh my God Ray. What is this?” You asked him nervously looking at all the semi fresh blood staining his shirt as well as your own shirt due to the closeness between your bodies.

He let go of you again, making a big space between you as possible and shook his head. He didn’t dare approach you again. He was absolutely sure he had disgusted you and for some reason he felt really bad.

You, however, weren’t afraid of him. Of course seeing him in that situation was concerning, but you never feared him at all. He was covered in blood, probably someone else’s in your living room. As he heard you repite yourself many times asking about what had happened, he dropped to his knees in front of you, for the first time not giving a crap if he would look weak. He tried to stop breathing heavily not daring looking into your eyes. Those beautiful Y/EC eyes, knowing that whatever connection you two previously had, when you would treat him kindly, showing mercy and even comprehension would be over.

“Please, Ray. Tell me what happened.” You begged him kneeling on the floor in order to be in the same position.

“I… Bunchy, he… shot someone…” his words weren’t very coherent but you immediately understood.

“What did Bunchy do, Ray?” You were holding him by the shoulder, trying to make him look at you. “Is he hurt? did he hurt you, Ray?” He shook his head and sighed.

“The priest” his voice in nothing more than a whisper.

“The one that hurt Bunchy? What about him? Is he dead?” You asked already knowing the answer. One of them had killed the man who abused Bunchy when he was only a child. You knew you were expected to feel something negative towards the death of someone, but you didn’t. No, it would take a lot more than the death of some scumbag pedophile to make you emotional. 

‘‘He… didn’t hurt  _only_ Bunchy…’‘ Ray said more to himself than anything and you froze. You understood exactly what he meant by that and your heart stopped for a while. It all made sense. From what you observed in his behavior, it all made sense now. The compulsion, the anger, the need of control. You swallowed hard and reached for him.  _He knew you knew_. He flinched away from you too disgusted by himself to allow him enjoy your touch, as if you were something pure that could not be infected by the filth he carried inside him. You reached out for him once more and this time he reacted more violently holding your wrists and pushing you away.

‘‘Let go of me!’‘ He barked impatient.

‘‘No, Ray!’’ You screamed back. ‘‘It’s okay, Ray, come on, honey.’‘ You approached him one third time slowly, and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him for a hug and keeping him in that embrance. Eventually Ray let go and stayed warm wrapped in your arms. Y/N’ arms. His sweet Y/N’s arms. He couldn’t avoid comparing you with Abby. While his wife just walked away after his confession, you stayed there until he had calmed down enough. 

After that, Ray took a shower in your apartment and fell asleep on your couch. In the middle of the night he felt a warmth around him as if someone had put another blanket over him, only to open his eyes and see you lying down on the couch with him, holding him tight while you were asleep. He smiled after a long while, realizing that sleeping in a way too small couch for someone his size with you curled up around him felt much better and more comfortable than sharing a huge fancy bed with Abby.  

                                              …

You didn’t say much once Ray grabbed the body and threw it inside the grave. It was your fault he had to stop everything he was doing to get rid of that guy. You were feeling gross. Still thinking of what could have happened if Ray didn’t show up in time. You had met this guy a couple of weeks ago, through some friends in common. He seemed way too interested in you, but besides trying very hard to go out and meet someone, you could only think of one man. A married man, father of two children who would likely never be yours. After another attempt of trying to save his marriage, you and Ray fell apart for a couple of weeks. Ray knew better than anyone there was nothing left to be saved but he couldn’t help trying to pick up the pieces in order to be around his children more often. 

Tom, that was the guy’s name, showed himself a total creep, even after you politely declined all his invitations and moves, he started to stalk and harass you. At first it didn’t bother you, but once the guy found out your address and kept sending you love letters was when you got really concerned. Your first thought was to call Ray, but you quickly gave up the idea when you thought of disturbing him with your problems, more precisely when he was probably having a nice time with his family. You decided to call Lena instead, knowing she was as badass as Ray and wouldn’t hesitate in helping you. It seemed to work for a few weeks since the guy disappeared and as Ray never stormed into your apartment complaining about how naive you were in getting involved with some other guy, it was a pretty safe bet that Lena hadn’t told her boss anything. 

Until early that day, when you had walked inside your apartment after work as you always did and felt something weird. You decided to ignore and as you were reaching for your underwear drawer in order to grabe some undies and head for a shower, you felt something grabbing you by the hair as you panicked. You honestly didn’t remember much other than crying and screaming trying to get rid of Tom as he was straddling you trying to open your legs for him. He punched you in the face, not very hard, he was such a pussy he couldn’t even punch, but it was enough to draw blood from your lips. As you felt hot burning tears run through your face and think everything was lost, you saw someone walking into your bedroom and reach for your abuser. You closed your eyes and tried to ignore everything around you, coming back to your senses as you heard a gunshot and felt something warm splattered all over your face. You opened your eyes to notice blood on your cheeks, a dead body some inches away from you and Ray holding his gun trying to recover after the adrenaline rush. He made sure you were alright as he took you out of there. 

You saw the man sweating and arching as he finished covering the hole with dust and you walked to him, offering a bottle of water. He accepted drinking it entirely as his eyes analyzed you, looking for wounds and bruises, he found a few and inhaled deeply feeling his blood boil once again. He would very likely be lost in that rage ocean as he kept replaying the images of entering your apartment and seeing you being attacked by that motherfucker, if he didn’t feel your touch on his arm that was now sore after all the activity. 

‘‘Come on, Ray. Let’s go before you have a heatstroke.’‘ You told him holding his hand now and pulling him towards the car. He just nodded and followed you. 

 _‘‘_ Can I drive _?’‘_ You asked him in  _a_ small smile and bright eyes making him mesmerized _. How could Y/N possibly look so composed, so sweet… so beautiful after all the crap that happened?_ He thought to himself _._

 _‘‘_ Sure’‘ That was all he was able to say in that accent you loved. You got surprised he just agreed since you weren’t sure he would allow you to drive his car. Raymond was exhausted, not only because he literally murdered man and got rid of his body in the same day, but because he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in a long while. Since Y/N and him stopped seeing each other so often, it seemed his life got somehow busier, stress at work, stress at home. His marriage… He rolled his eyes at himself at mere memory of telling Y/N he was going to try it with Abby one more time, just because he was too coward to finish what has been over for years. 

                                               …

When you arrived at Ray’s apartment, he quickly took you both inside and made you head for the shower. You didn’t have any clothes to wear once you were done, so his T-shirt had to do. You kept brushing your still wet hair dressed up in his old shirt smelling like him, not minding the fact it looked almost like a dress for you, while he took a shower himself scrubbing all the dirt, blood and death stink from his skin. You smiled at yourself realizing it was the first time you visited his apartment. Everything there just suited him. You decided to sit on his bed for a while and didn’t even notice when you drifted to sleep. When Ray got out of the shower he smiled widely as he saw you, half naked only on his shirt lying on his bed. He managed to put both of you under the duvet without waking you up and holding you tightly in his arms. He inhaled your sweet scent and he felt thankful for having you safe next to him. You curled up into him during sleep the same way you did when you first slept together that night. He felt better having you so close to him, he knew that as long as he kept you near he would sleep better.


	2. Happy Birthday

You carefully untangled Ray’s arms from you and took a look at your phone:

_7:00 AM_

_October 4th. His birthday._

You smiled at him, he was deep asleep, it’d been a couple of days since he had a nightmare and that made you happy, knowing he was able to rest for a while. You quickly got up and went for the bathroom, getting ready for his surprise. After a nice and relaxing shower, you returned to the room wearing nothing but the set of lingeries he insisted so much on buying, telling you you’d look gorgeous in those, as well as your matching pair of stockings that would drive Ray crazy as well, you were eager and hungry to see the look on his face. Being careful again, you crawled into bed, going under the blankets and sliding your hands through his strong, muscly legs. You caressed him for a while, trying hard not to giggle, you didn’t want Ray waking up just yet. You kissed his thighs, one at a time, as your hands went for his center, stroking him right there, and feeling him getting hard in your hands. You bit your lips, mouth watering with excitement and anticipation, you could feel your own pool of arousal gathering, you felt so naughty, and you liked it, and Ray, oh well… Ray would love it.

Freeing his cock, you caressed it, up and down. His shaft pulsating deliciously in your hands, as you could already see some drops of precum glistening his tip; your hand fastening the movements as his heavy, strong body started shifting in bed, his unconscious pleasure already showing.

You licked his entire length, gathering all his arousal and spreading it all over his tip. He moaned out loud now, and it was all the encouragement you needed to wrap your lips around him and take him almost entirely into your mouth. Your hands softly squeezing and massaging his sack.

Ray opened his eyes startled, completely wrapped in all the pleasure, he looked down and saw you, still a bit confused.

“Y/N? What?”

“Shh, enjoy it” You told him letting go of his member with a loud pop before licking the tip with a dirty smirk. He groaned and you led your fingers to his lips in order to silence him, but unexpectedly, he took your fingers into his mouth, licking and biting them. The sudden ministration made you moan a little before increasing the speed of your movements.

Ray didn’t last long, he soon reached his orgasm, shooting all his seed into your mouth; you swallowed it just the way you knew he liked it and smiled. He was trying to recover his breath, his hand stroked your hair in a sloppy way as the corner of his mouth twitched in a smiled. You kissed all the way up to his neck, stroking his cheek and giving him a sweet, innocent peck on the lips.

“Happy birthday, my darling!” You told him and got comfy in his embrace, waiting for your man to recover before you could give him another one of your dirty little presents…


	3. Comfort

Ray tossed and turned on the couch again, the effort to fall asleep was simply useless. He was too agitated again, and he knew there was nothing else he could do to calm down other than be with _her_.

It was already late at night and Abby wasn’t home. Not a big deal, though, he knew she was probably screwing that cop in a cheap motel somewhere, just to come back home in the morning and start making his life miserable, as she always did. That was actually the reason Raymond didn’t dare try to sleep in his own bed, he knew her fuck toy had been there earlier that week, she fucked that guy in his own bed, and Ray could swear it was still possible to smell them in the sheets. That was what his marriage truly was; on the outside, just a big-shot Hollywood fixer and his rich, glamorous wife - who happened to afford that lifestyle with his money. On the inside, two broken people who absolutely couldn’t stand each other but kept pretending things weren’t bad in order to preserve their children. Much to Ray’s disappointment, became two impolite, spoiled brats. Conor was just one good for nothing, reckless boy, who wasted his time playing video games and trying to seem tough. He had so many chances and opportunities neither Ray or his brothers had when they were his age, and yet, the boy didn’t give a single fuck.

Bridget. His sweet, little Bridget went from a lovely smart girl, to one ungrateful, mean young bitch. He shook his head thinking about the times she has called him a monster or ignored his calls for days. Maybe it was his fault after all, or Abby’s. It’s likely it was both options.

Truth is, Ray has never been a good husband just as Abby has never been a good wife. 20 years later they are stuck in the same gear, both unhappy and each passing day, more and more toxic towards each other.

They got together by chance, first it was Colleen’s death, then the kids and of course, the money. His life became one infinite circle of pain and sadness, in which he felt numb, most of the time, the only actually things he felt were the weight of his memories, actions and decisions and the burning and comforting sensation of alcohol being poured down his throat. Until he met Y/N. That just changed him.

At first she was just a job, one of many good girls that end up being fooled by a jerk with nothing but evil intentions. Ray hated that, he absolutely despised cowards like Y/N’s ex boyfriend. They were so full of themselves and took advantage of their strength, influence or whatever, to torture people they claimed to love. He wasn’t a hypocrite, Raymond wasn’t a good guy, he wasn’t a good husband, but he never did and never would do to Abby or any women he met what those guys did. Unfortunately, he learned from an young age what was like being a victim by another’s hands and he never wished it for anybody. Even though Y/N was just a job, she was a different one at that matter, and he knew that. Starting off by analyzing how she first got to him: through Lena.

He didn’t know exactly how they met and honestly it didn’t matter, because, if Lena liked Y/N, then it meant she was one worthy girl. Her boyfriend was an abusive piece of shit, who kept stalking and threatening her after their break up. She was terrified and she had all the right to feel that way, both of them knew he would end up killing her if he was given the chance. Luckily Ray intervened before that, giving the guy two options: the bag or the bat.

_“What? She’s just one ungrateful little bitch, not worth of your time!”_

_He said after being asked the question. Ray sighed and stood up, the bat it is._

After that, it was almost as if he had met another person. If he was already mesmerized and impressed by her, now that she was fearless, finally being able to walk down the street and be herself again, that made things even better. The fixer noticed how she started smiling more, the way her eyes always seemed to burn bright and how confident she acted now she knew her nightmare wasn’t going to get her. He ended up not even charging her for that. First because she wasn’t one of those stuck up rich movie stars who got into trouble due to their own excesses and sins, she was one smart hard-working girl who managed to get by on her own and he admired her for that. She had a regular job, and she struggled with some of her bills, but she didn’t take advantage of her beauty or loving personality to get easy money. Fuck, he was sure Abby wouldn’t be able to handle what Y/N did.

He also had to admit that teaching that guy a lesson felt pretty good. He was just helping the world to get rid of a scumbag like that; it was Ray Donovan’s twisted way to do something good after all.

Since he didn’t charge her, she still felt an obligation of thanking him, so she offered to pay him a coffee. One coffee led to another and when they noticed, they were seeing each other regularly. They went out for lunches and dinners, together. They never saw that as a date, just a friendly encounters. For the first time, Ray felt like he could talk to someone, he could expose at least a small tip of the iceberg that was his life. She knew what he did for a living, and never judged him for that. He didn’t have to make up pretty excuses on why his shirt was stained with blood when he was around her, not like he did when he was at home. It always puzzled him how Abby always despised the blood stains, but had no problem in wasting the money that came soaked in them.

They got to the point they would see each other almost everyday. Sometimes for a cup of tea, and sometimes he’d randomly show up at her place with a bag of chinese takeout, so they’d have dinner and watch lame TV shows until late. They always had fun together, Ray would entertain Y/N by telling her some scandals he knew about the celebrities they saw on TV, while she made him feel… alive.

Of course it didn’t take long for them to sleep together either, but it was more than that, more than lust or that urging need that often took over Ray’s concentration. Of course he felt possessive, like he couldn’t take his hands off her, but there was something else, maybe it was the way she smiled at him while his thrusts were deep and intense, maybe it was the way she rubbed his face while he collapsed on top of her after reaching his bliss. Their connection, their attraction. That was when he realized he was in love with her.

Ray didn’t need to fall in love again, that would represent another problem. Loving Y/N meant he would have to worry about her safety, he’d be thinking of her while he was supposed to stay focused on work. He would want to be with her while he was at that personal hell he often called home. Not to mention he knew she wouldn’t want to be with him, he was married and she wasn’t just some Ashley who liked the thrill of the forbidden, she wanted more and she deserved more, but unfortunately, Ray was a coward. But at the same time, it felt so good. Loving someone again, caring, and receiving the same affection back. It just felt good knowing he had someone who worried about him, who liked him for who he was, and made him feel like he had something worth enjoying in life again.

His little affair didn’t last long, though. One day they were lazily watching movies and making out after work, and the next she just told him they couldn’t see each other again. A couple of months had passed and Ray went back to his old routine of working to exhaustion and drinking to numbness.  

He got up and decided to shower, being in that lethargic state wouldn’t do any good.

                           ***

Y/N laid awake again, she sighed impatiently, another sleepless night because of Raymond. She knew breaking up with him was the best to be done. There was no way they could be together; he was married, had a family of his own and was older too. - Not that their age gap bothered either of them -, but the fact he hardly ever shared his past with her, made her feel unsure, as if she was dealing with a time bomb; Y/N had an idea of the traumas Ray’s had throughout his life, but other than that, she was pretty much in the dark. It was hard, she had no clue what could trigger it. Another fact that weighed heavily in her decision, was the idea of being his mistress; that was just not her, the thought of being his dirty secret, not being able to spend holidays and special occasions with him because she wasn’t  _the_   _one_ , she was just the other one, and that hurt deeply.

But apart from all the reasons that desperately told her to forget him and move on, she realized she couldn’t. She ended up falling for him, just like he did for her, and that was something they couldn’t fight against. At the same time it hurt to know he’d leave in the morning to go back to his wife, it also felt so good to have him overnight, it wasn’t just about the sex, of course that part was great, but there was more to it.

Y/N sighed one more time, when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. It startled her at first, who could possibly be at that time. However, her curiosity won the battle, as she got up and opened the door a bit surprised, finding Ray there.

“Hey, sweetheart…” He greeted her with a small smile and looked down, he seemed… shy.

“Ray?! Um.. Hi!” She smiled back at him, she was surprised, but it was good seeing him again.

“May I come in, Y/N?” He asked her unsure what to say. He realized he had no idea what he was going to tell her, he couldn’t just show up two months after they broke up and randomly ask her if they could cuddle until he finally fell asleep. She was aware of his sleeping problems, but even he knew that was weird. He changed his mind, he didn’t belong in there, she didn’t want anything to do with him.

“You know what? It was a mistake showing up here, I’m sorry…” he motioned to leave but felt her hand on his wrist holding him in place.

“No, Ray. Wait, please” She asked him and pulled him inside. She led him to the couch and they both sat down for a bit. “Let’s hang out here for a while” she said and entwined their fingers. She knew he needed to rest, so when he lay down, she followed him and rested her head on his chest. She felt his lips placing a soft kiss on top of her head and smiled.

“I missed you, Ray!” she whispered sadly and felt a tighter grip on her waist as an answer. She always worried about him. The dark bags under his eyes were more than enough evidence things weren’t as good as he tried to show, she wondered if she had anything to do with that. As if he was reading her mind he broke the silence.

“It’s not the same, you know… After we…”

Y/N raised her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She couldn’t resist, she had her man there and he was eager to be with her, just like she was with him. She straddled him and chuckled feeling his erection poking her and then moaned when he grinded against her.

Their kiss was urgent, filled with lust as always, but also caring.

“When was the last time you ate?” She broke the kiss and asked him. She cared for him, this is why she bothered him about the smallest things.

“What?” He asked her confused and returned to kiss her neck, softly biting her.

“I mean it, Ray. When was it?”

“I don’t know…” he shrugged “probably lunchtime”

“Oh my god Ray! I can’t believe it!” She got off him and held him by the hand “come on, let me prepare you something”

His strong arms wrapped around her while she tried focusing on her kitchen, but having Ray pressing all of him, his muscles, his thick erection and his height against her, made Y/N bothered. She turned to him and kissed him again. She didn’t want to think of tomorrow, for now, she’d be his.

“Ray, honey! I’m trying to cook here.” He ignored her and went back kissing those beautiful, sweet lips of her.

“Yeah? Wanna play all housewife?” He teased and chuckled when she playfully slapped him in the arm.

“Ray, I’m serious! What do you wanna eat?!”

Raymond stopped to think for a moment and shot her a dirty gaze. He grabbed her by the waist lifting her up and placing her on the counter.

“I wanna eat you”

The man attacked her thighs like a starved man, and he truly was, he was hungry for her, for her love, her body, her juices, for everything of her he could get a hold of. She whimpered and that sounded like music to him.

He made sure to part her legs as wide as he could, his bites on her inner thighs made her clit throb and she knew her arousal was more than visible, staining her panties right in front of Ray. He loved the sight and felt his mouth watering, he needed to taste her and didn’t take long before sinking his face onto her dripping, tight pussy. His tongue assaulted all of her, running up and down her slit as it spread her sweet honey all around. He explored her hole with his tongue, making it go as deep as it could, feeling her walls clenching around him. She was soaked and he loved to have all that for himself to feast on. He went for her clit this time, her beautiful, sensitive bundle of nerves, one flick of his tongue and she was yelping. He suckled on her hard, as his finger entered her entrance.

Y/N felt like she could explode at any minute. Ray was a huge guy, tall, strong, big thick cock and also big hands, they could easily cup her ass, and his fingers… Oh, they were big and thick, just like the rest of him, so feeling him inserting one finger and after a second one, filling her, stretching her and making her feel a burning sensation in her tummy. She knew her bliss was coming, as his fingers fucked her good and his mouth worked his magic on her abused clit. She grabbed his short hair and dragged his face even closer while she orgasm hard.

He gathered all her juices, she melted, exploded in his mouth, just like he loved when she did so. He saw her panting, trying to recover her breast, as he gave her pussy one last lick, making her legs twitch when it touched her clit. She also get so sensitive afterwards he could driver her to another bliss and cry at the same time.

Ray rested his forehead against hers, pulling her for another kiss and smiling.

“I missed this, Y/N.”

“Me too, Ray…”


	4. Is That My Shirt?

Ray’s massive figure crawled into bed, his body relaxed as soon as he reached the mattress and felt the tension leaving him. The small frame already lying there stirred when she felt big, heavy hands pulling her closer.

“What?!” her sleepy voice made his heart clench. He didn’t deserve her.

“Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart…” he whispered into her ear, spreading goosebumps all over her skin. His strong accent made her smile.

Y/N turned to him and got happy to see his face was bruise-clean. His skin felt fresh and soft, she traced it with the tip of her fingers; the smell of soap lingering in the air. “You aren’t hurt, yay!” she celebrated while his grip tightened around her. She caressed his face, he was handsome.

Raymond held her as if he was holding the entire world in his arms, and he sorta was, his world, at least. It was because of her he found himself strength to put his shit together and get out of all the bad habits he had been trapped into throughout the years. He got balls to finally get divorced, leaving a toxic marriage behind, he also left all the cheating, meaningless sex behind too. He had everything he wanted and needed; he had Y/N. Drinking less was also something that did good to him; his job was still hard, stressful and dangerous, but at least he was able to sleep at night now.

She snuggled closer and squeaked when something poked her “down there”. She blushed and slapped him playfully realizing it was his erection.

“Ray! You are naked?!” He laughed at her reaction and kissed her neck.

“Well if there’s another way to take a shower I haven’t been informed yet” He teased and nibbled her skin, as his hands went down her body, noticing her nightgown was longer than usual. He looked down at her body and raised his eyebrow.

_**“Is that my shirt?”** _

“Yes..”

“Well…” He kissed her as he freed his girl from it, exposing her body “I like you better now…”


End file.
